


Yongguk Oppa~

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk has a very...peculiar kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yongguk Oppa~

 

 

Yongguk entered the slightly darkened bedroom, surprised to see several candles around the room and the cream silk sheets he loved adorning the bed. He chuckled to himself. It seemed his Himchan was in the mood for one of their special games tonight.

 

 

Yongguk wondered just what dark haired man had in store for him, but he didn't have long to think about it. Turning his head toward the bathroom door, he saw the black haired bombshell draped temptingly within its doorway.

 

 

Himchan was dressed like a hentai schoolgirl. The short skirt of the schoolgirl uniform showed off his legs wrapped in thigh high white socks and as he entered the room, the red skirt sashayed seductively against his creamy white thighs. Yongguk could see the telltale signs of a hot pink bra peeking out from the white blouse buttoned low on Himchan's chest. Knotted at the man's waist it showed off his stomach perfectly.

 

 

Yongguk felt his cock immediately come to attention; Himchan's ethereal beauty always had that effect on him.

 

 

Yongguk watched with a glazed look as his lover approached the bed. Himchan placed his hands submissively upon the bed, his bared arse invitingly posed out to him. Then his lover looked at him from over his shoulder with eyelash framed wide aegyeo eyes and spoke the words that Yongguk had hoped to hear.

 

 

"I've been so very naughty… I need you to punish me oppa."

 

 

Oh yes, that one word had Yongguk's cock harder than it ever should have been. He approached the bed slowly, trying hard to contain his excitement at the lovely picture Himchan's submissive pose made. He was only all too glad to spank his baby's ass into a lovely shade of pink. With every swat, he felt his own excitement growing in heated intensity. Himchan's lovely mewls only fueling his desire for the beautiful man.

 

 

"Naughty schoolgirls do need to be punished now don't they?" Yongguk whispered breathlessly into Himchan's ear when he was done spanking him.

 

 

"Oh yes oppa they do. Will you punish me more oppa, please?"

 

 

Hearing his baby beg like that was what Yongguk loved more than anything else. He loved it when Himchan would beg and plead shamelessly to be fucked by his oppa.

 

 

Only Himchan understood Yongguk's darker side, only he knew of the devious perversions that cluttered the older's soul. Himchan knew about them all yet still he loved and accepted him wholeheartedly. Hell, he even acted out most of them!

 

 

This willingness to play Yongguk's erotic role plays made him love the man even more.

 

 

"My baby wishes to be punished some more? You must have been very, very naughty."

 

 

Yongguk pressed his mouth into Himchan's collar and nipped playfully at the pale, smooth flesh. He bent down and let his hands caress the lovely pink welts he'd left on his baby's now pink ass.

 

 

He forced the man's legs apart so he could look at the tasty treat between his cheeks. Himchan's winking puckered hole taunted him like a tempting dessert set out before your full course entree was done. He wanted nothing more than to take the man now and fuck him mercilessly. Only one thing kept him from doing just that: the thought of Himchan begging him to do it instead.

 

 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful baby...."

 

 

The complement left his lips almost unbidden.

 

 

"Yes oppa, keep talking with the sexy low voice of yours. You know how much your baby loves it!"

 

 

"Oppa's going to tease his little baby till he's begging to be fucked hard. Would you like that my baby?"

 

 

Yongguk didn't wait for an answer. He licked a gentle stripe up Himchan's cleft. Himchan groaned with pleasure and it made Yongguk smile appreciatively. He worked his tongue up and down over Himchan's puckered entranced, the ulzzang writhing as his mouth as he worked him into a frenzy. He pressed his tongue into his baby's clenching hole, fucking him with its textured wetness.

 

"Oooh oppa, fuck me please!"

 

 

Himchan was begging just as Yongguk had wanted but he wasn't through with his Channie just yet. He pushed two fingers into the man's opening, stretching his lover wide, scissoring quickly.

 

 

"Oh oppa, please…" Himchan wantonly begged, almost sobbing in frustration.

 

 

Finally, Yongguk relented to the younger’s pleading, pulling at the fly of his jeans and releasing his cock from his pants, spitting on his hands for quick lube. Without even removing his jeans, he entered Himchan's hole. The man groaned at the sudden entry.

 

 

With only a few thrusts from Yongguk, his moans turned from pain to pleasure and his ass clenched deliciously around Yongguk's cock, milking it greedily.

 

 

“Oppa....”

 

 

Yongguk loved the feel of Himchan's tightness and he pressed himself forward to deepen his strokes. He pulled Himchan's face toward him and kissed his lips, smearing the pink lipstick upon them.

 

 

His tongue dove hungrily into the younger’s mouth and was met with equal greed. His thrusts became erratic as he groped beneath the soft skirt to grasp at his lover's own straining cock. Yongguk stroked the ulzzang roughly, as he again thrust rhythmically into Himchan’s body, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

 

 

"Come for me baby… make oppa happy and come for me!"

 

 

Yongguk's low voiced words was all the beckoning Himchan needed. Soon he was cumming profusely into Yongguk's fist.

 

 

 

“Oppa!”

 

 

Yongguk smiled deviously as he whispered low into Himchan's ear.

 

 

"You made a mess baby. Now you have to clean it up."

 

 

Himchan never once protested when Yongguk lifted his hand up to Himchan's lips and watched him lick away his own cum from the older’s feminine fingers.

 

 

"That's it baby; you're such a good little girl. Oppa's good little girl…"

 

 

"Mmm, Oppa I love you."

 

 

Yongguk held Himchan tightly as he continued his rough thrusts into the man. Soon he too was cumming, spilling his essence into Himchan's heavenly body. He removed his jeans as he climbed off of Himchan and fell onto the bed exhausted.

 

 

"Come here Channie."

 

 

Himchan climbed to the edge of the bed instead. "But I have to change-"

 

 

"Come here."

 

 

The authoritative tone of Yongguk's voice was all Himchan needed to obey him. Yongguk wrapped his arms protectively around his baby, his fingers languidly caressing the man's soft, silken, dark locks. He kissed the top of Himchan’s head and smiled, burying the man's face into the crook of his neck, feeling the light pecks bestowed upon his own collar.

 

 

"Besides, why bother changing, when oppa still wants to play?”

 

 

  **~*~*~THE END~*~*~**  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I'm sorry that this sucked and was hastily and crappily written. I've had a long ass week and yeah Banghim feels just kinda came out into semi-decent smut. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! ^0^


End file.
